


Perfect

by Aeiouna



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Perfect

Her eyes close and she takes in the scent of the other woman beside her. She smelled like cake. And chickens. It was so her. Her head goes to the other's shoulder, strands of pink hair falling over her.

"Claire?" a usually cheerful voice spoke up. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Us," the blonde responded. She really was, thinking of how lucky she was to have come here, met this girl sitting with her, "Love you Popuri."

"Love you too," the other responded, moving her lover's head to her lap, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair.


End file.
